The embodiments described herein relate generally to a tray container for shipping and displaying products and, more particularly, to a blank assembly for forming a reinforced tray container capable of nesting within another such tray container when the tray containers are stacked.
At least some known tray containers are used for shipping and displaying products. More specifically, such tray containers include side walls that are open to display the product therein and enable access to the products through the opening in the side walls. However, end walls of such containers are solid and do not enable viewing of or access to the products. As such, the containers can only be used in a limited number of orientations when used for display.
Further, with respect to the known trays, a shipping pad is usually placed in the opening of the side walls to prevent damage to the products during shipping and/or provide additional support to the container during shipping. This shipping pad is a separate piece that must be shrink wrapped, or otherwise coupled, to the known tray during shipping and is not part of the tray wall. At least one of the known tray containers includes a center divider.
Additionally, at least some of the known trays are not knocked-down flat type containers and, thus, requires numerous steps and/or a machine to erect the tray. These known trays also do not include an automatically-erecting bottom wall having a substantially double-overlapping bottom wall.